When the sun is low in the sky, the sunlight may pass through the side windows of a motor vehicle adversely affecting the vision of the occupants and in some instances causing uncomfortable heating of the occupants. This document relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for efficiently and effectively shielding an occupant from sunlight passing through a side window of a motor vehicle.